


None for you tonight

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can't deny what he's done. There's evidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None for you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to issy for the beta. Everything still in there is entirely my own fault.
> 
>  
> 
> This was written for camelot_drabble, prompt 62: undeniable

“You sly fox!“ Percy grinned at Arthur. 

“What?” Arthur tried his most casual look.

“You really did it! And there I thought not even you had a chance.” Leon pounded Arthur’s shoulder and nodded in amazement.

Gwaine rubbed his hand. “I still remember when I tried. I let all my charms lose. But he didn’t give.”

“Come on, tell us all about it. How did you do it?” Elyan nudged Arthur’s arm. 

“Never thought Merlin would let anyone…” Lance shook his head, his eyes sparkling in amusement. 

Just then, an outraged cry came from the kitchen. “ARTHUR PENDRAGON!”

“Yes?” Arthur asked all innocently.

Merlin appeared from the kitchen, a wooden spoon in hand, his face in a serious frown. “Oh, don’t you give me that look. You did it!”

“I didn’t do nothing.” A grin tugged at the corners of Arthur’s mouth, knowing that this horrible use of grammar would upset Merlin even more. 

“That pudding was for dessert! And you’ve eaten half of it already!” Merlin approached, wielding the wooden spoon. 

“Did not!”

Their friends watched in amusement as Merlin and Arthur stood close, face to face.

“There’s no denying! All you can do is fess up!”

Arthur huffed. “I can’t confess anything that I didn’t do!”

“The evidence speaks for itself!” Merlin leaned back and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“That is if you had any evidence.” Arthur smiled smugly. 

Reaching out and plucking at the hem of Arthur’s t-shirt, Merlin just gave him a _look_ and Arthur turned to the others who were all chuckling by that time. 

“Undeniable.” Leon grinned.

“Clear case.” Elyan nodded.

“Denying is futile.” Percy still laughed. 

When even Gwaine shrugged and then pointed, Arthur looked down his t-shirt that bore the marks of his pudding theft. He looked up again and gave Merlin his best practiced puppy eyes look. “I love you?”

“Oh you!” Merlin grinned and shook his head. “Come here.” He pulled Arthur in for a deep kiss. 

“And now, you’ll run down to the store and get us some ice cream.” He leaned in close and whispered, “And none for you tonight, you already had dessert.”


End file.
